


Hello Hormones!

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Squirting, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@multi-fandom-imagine requested a headcanon: “A Hc of Barry Allen and what would he would be like and how he’d act around Pregnant reader, would he fall for the readers [ us] lustful cravings or does he not want to hurt the reader. I just have to no how far this man would go for his pregnant wife ..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Hormones!

**Author's Note:**

> remember that episode of FRIENDS when Rachel is trying to induce labor? This is nothing like that…or is it…LOL

There’s a scientific reason for why Barry is so attracted to you when you’re pregnant. Simply put, seeing your belly grow with his unborn child is a sign of his virility that he’s subconsciously proud of. But if you ask him why he’s always ogling you, he’ll say it’s because he loves you so much, because you’re amazing, because you’re so beautiful, because he’s so happy you’re his, because your boobs are _huge_ …the list goes on.

But even with all of that attention, Barry still treats you like a delicate flower. He helps you get dressed because you can’t reach your feet to put on socks and shoes, and he’s always making dinner and doing the dishes so you don’t have to be up on your feet more than necessary.

And at night, when you’re lying on the couch, Barry will bring you a bowl of ice cream and lifts your feet into his lap. With vibrating hands, he massages your feet and it feels so good that a few moans escape your lips.

The first time his massages elicited a moan, it had surprised him and turned him on…but now you’re farther along and the closer and closer your due date is, the more hesitant Barry is to actually do anything about his arousal.

But he’s not the only one who’s aroused. Your hormones are all out of whack and when you’re not crying at a toilet paper commercial, you’re lusting after your husband who looks ridiculously good just walking around the room in jeans and a t-shirt.

Before you got further along you’d pounced on Barry at least once a day and he loved it. As you got bigger, he couldn’t keep his hands off of you either, and when you had sex his hands frequently touched your rounding belly and your growing breasts.

But the first time you’d groaned in pain at him squeezing your breasts was the day Barry eased up. Your breasts were swollen and uncomfortable and he didn’t want to contribute to any more discomfort so he resisted your advances from that day on.

Until one day you couldn’t take it anymore and, dammit, if Barry isn’t going to help you then your battery powered friend would!

Barry comes home just when you’re getting into it. Your eyes are closed, toes are curling, your back is arching and you whimper as the vibrator on your clit does it’s job. But the batteries are dying and when you pull back to take them out that’s when you notice Barry.

He’s standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a bulge in his jeans is painfully obvious. You enjoy putting on a show of your naked pregnant body but the way you’re arching your back causes a twinge or cramp and you cry out as you roll over on to your side. Barry jolts to the bed and helps you roll over.

“Where does it hurt?” His vibrating fingers loosen the knots in your back muscles for a few moments.

Then you roll over onto your back again and huff. You complain about trying to reach around your belly with the vibrator, how you can’t insert it because your arms are too short and your belly is too big, and how you’re desperate for a release since he won’t do it for you. You start to cry because, _hello hormones!_ , and you tell him how you feel undesirable and Barry just listens, caressing your cheeks, wiping away your tears and kissing your face.

“No Baby, I love you. I’ll always desire you. You’re as beautiful as ever! I just don’t want to hurt you or cause any discomfort,” Barry explains, a sad note in his voice sounds like he’s worried he’s disappointing you. You sigh again and a few more tears come.

“But I _am_ uncomfortable _because_ I’m horny. I’m all wound up. And I can’t even help myself because we don’t have anymore AAA batteries!” Barry chuckles at your frustration and while you probably know how silly you sound, you’re completely serious. “Will you go get me some batteries?”

“I have a better idea.” Barry runs his hand over your body, over the hills of your breasts and over your mountain of a stomach. The baby kicks because she can feel the soft vibration of his hand.

“Yes, _finally_ ,” you whisper as Barry’s mouth captures yours.

His fingers part your lips and then start to rub in slow circles around your clit. He doesn’t vibrate at first but eventually he builds up the pulse, pressing hard on your clit before slipping into your slick entrance. And you come instantly and loudly.

Your toes curl at first and then your legs bend at the knees. You plant your feet and come again because Barry doesn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out, because your husband knows what you like.

Barry hums with satisfaction, kissing your neck and your shoulder as he watches your body move. His other hand is holding your hand. When you settle down, gasping for breath and thanking him, Barry stops the vibrating but his fingers still move in a slow circle around your sensitive clit. He grazes it with the slight pressure of his thumb and you come again.

But Barry is surprised when a liquid squirts out and drenches his fingers. It’s not the first time he’s made you squirt, especially with his magic hands but he’s still surprised because usually it takes more work and a different technique.

He dashes to the bathroom to wash his hand, laughing. When he comes back into the bedroom a second later, he’s taken aback by the look on your face.

“Um…Barry…my water just broke.” Barry’s eyes go wide. He looks at the wet spot on the bed and then at his hand.

“Ew,” he mutters under his breath, chuckling and frowning at the same time. You laugh but it’s cut short by a jolt of pain in your stomach. A contraction already. Barry rushes to your side.

“Just shut up and get me to the hospital, Barry!” you half-laugh-half-half-whine.


End file.
